Trust Issues
by P.J. Lowry
Summary: While looking for Dr. Banner who has recently disappeared, Tony Stark begins to realize what little trust SHIELD has in him.


For the first time in what seemed like forever, things were finally starting to settle down. It had been over two months since the alien attack in New York City and with the exception of a few small violent protests about some stupid video on you-tube a few rowdy nations in the Middle East, Nick Fury was able to sit down and breathe a huge sigh of relief and relax. He was in his quarters, resting in his bunk and trying to close his eye when there was a loud beeping sound coming from the intercom. Fury paused for a moment and sat back up and hit the small button on the wall. "What is it?" he asked with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Director." The voice replied. It was Agent Hill. "There's something going on that requires your immediate attention."

"I'll be right there." Nick said as he picked himself back up and jogged back to the bridge he had left less than an hour ago. He had something to eat in the mess before trying to rest for the night, but it turns out there are no breaks for Director Fury. As he strolled into the main foyer of the bridge, many people turned away not to look him in the eye. Even the guy who usually tries to sneak in a few games while on the job was hard at work. Something was seriously wrong. "What's going on, Agent Hill?"

"There's been a break in at Alpha Base." Hill responded.

"Why would this be my problem?" Fury asked.

"It's Tony Stark."

"What is Stark doing at Alpha Base?"

"He still thinks we're responsible for Dr. Banner's disappearance."

"We are not responsible for Dr. Banner's disappearance."

"I know that, but Mr. Stark doesn't believe us."

"Where is he now?" Fury asked, feeling a migraine coming on.

"He left Alpha Base twenty minutes ago." Hill answered. "I think he might be on his way to Delta."

This caught Fury's attention. "How the hell does Stark know where all these facilities are?"

Hill paused for a moment. "Remember when Stark hacked into our mainframe to get details about phase two."

"Yes, I remember that." Fury confirmed.

"Well chances are Stark downloaded not just phase 2 but our entire database into his suit, which means he knows everything we do, including the location of every facility we have that is capable of detaining Dr. Banner." Agent Hill continued. "Stark's going to check them all since our current holding cell onboard is still under repairs."

"I told Stark we don't have him." Fury said as he slammed a fist into his table. He didn't like being ignored, especially when he was telling the truth. He had Hawkeye and Black Widow looking for Banner, who he suspects was kidnapped by someone who meant to use him and his altered DNA to do some rather mean things to the world. Shield was not responsible for Banner's disappearance but Stark has had trust issues ever since he discovered Phase 2. He was sure Shield had Banner and was determined to free him. Fury took a deep breath. "Meet me in the launch bay in five minutes. We'll meet Tony at base Delta and try to talk some sense into the man."

"Yes, Sir." Hill answered as she left to prepare for the trip.

Less than twenty minutes later Director Fury, Agent Hill and several other Shield soldiers in full body gear were a jet, heading for Base Delta. Fury was worried about this facility because it was mainly used for medical research, which would also explain why Stark thought Banner might be there, being tested on by Uncle Sam. Fury walked closer to the cockpit and opened communication. "Base Delta this is Director Fury."

"I'm sorry Director, but Base Delta isn't here right now." A voice replied. "But if you leave your name and number…"

"Stark." Fury said with a voice that hinted as his growing anger. "For the last time, we do not have Dr. Banner in our custody."

"Well considering your current grasp of … what do we call that again? Yes, the truth." Tony replied. "You'll forgive me if I don't take your word for it."

"I told you to talk with Agent Romanoff who is currently looking for Banner as well." Fury said. "Why would waste their time if I had him all along?" Fury waited for Stark to answer but all he got back was static. According to the pilot, Stark was likely jamming all frequencies so that they couldn't contact Base Delta. Moments later they landed at Base Delta's air stripe and departed from the jet. Fury looked around and could tell by the damage that Stark was already there. Without informing Agent Hill, he ran off towards a specific building. Agent Hill barely kept up and watched in surprise as he used a key to activate an elevator. Once inside, he hit the number ten, but instead of going up the elevator went down ten floors into the ground.

"How come I don't know about this elevator?" Agent Hill asked. "I thought I had clearance for everything."

"No one has clearance for everything." Fury answered. "Not even me."

"Understood, Sir." Agent Hill acknowledged.

Once the elevator opened, the entered what appeared to be a hospital wing you would see in any regular medical facility. Everything seemed all right. "Any trouble down here, soldier?" he calmly asked as he approached the desk where a few soldiers were stationed.

"None, sir." One of the replied.

"How is our patient doing?" Fury asked.

"He's doing just fine, Sir." The same guard replied.

Agent Hill didn't like what she was hearing. "Who's in there?"

"That's classified." Fury answered. Before Hill could ask another question, the elevator doors blew open and it was easy to see who it was as the Iron Man suit was easy to recognize, even if it was Stark's newest model. The guards all positioned themselves to respond, but Fury held up his hand which was his way of ordering them all to stand down. "I told you Stark, he's not here."

"That's not true." Hill replied, suddenly unsure of what the truth was herself.

"Uh oh." Tony said from behind his mask. "Trouble in paradise?"

"It is true." Fury replied, "Banner's not here."

"Why do I have a hard time believing you?" Stark asked. "Oh wait, that's right… the whole phase two thing you tried to hide from us when we were trying to get the tesseract back for you."

"I'm telling you Stark, he's not here." Fury repeated.

"Then who's the patient?" Agent Hill asked as she gestured to the door that the guards were in front of.

"That's a good question, Agent Hill." Tony said. "Let's find out."

Before Fury could respond, Stark used his hand propellants to knock him and the soldiers off their feet without harming them. It was the first time Stark had done that to him and while he wasn't harmed by the thrusters, it did knock the wind out of Fury when he hit the ground several feet away. "Don't go in there, Stark!" he called but it was no use. Stark used the thrusters in his hands to knock to doors open and then he along with a very curious Agent Hill walked into the room. Five steps in both of them stopped walking and stood there in shocked silence.

"This can't be real." Hill said as she put her hands to her mouth.

Stark's helmet covered what was likely his shocked face but the surprise of the room's inhabitant soon faded when Stark realized what was really going on. "It's real all right, just another Shield lie to manipulate us."

Agent Phil Coulson was lying on the hospital bed, wearing a robe and slippers. He was wearing a head set with a mic attached to it. There was also a small laptop computer and a few monitors by his bed. Once Agent Coulson realized who was there, he smiled. "Can you give me a minute," Phil said into his mic. "It looks like I have visitors."

As Stark slowly walked up to Coulson's bed he could tell by the dressing that was underneath his robe that Agent hadn't fully recovered from what he thought was the wound that killed him. Despite being bed ridden all this time, Coulson was still trying to find ways to make himself useful, even if it meant consulting Shield agents on the field. Tony's helmet opened up so that he could speak to Agent Coulson without static. "Sorry if I'm intruding."

"Not at all." Coulson replied. "It's nice to see you again, Tony."

"The feeling is quite mutual, Phil." Tony said as he finally managed to crack a smile of his own.

"I heard you guys kicked some major ass in New York." Coulson inquired. "I saw a lot of the footage and you guys were amazing."

"Thanks, but right now we're a man short." Tony said as he remembered why he was there in the first place: to find Dr. Banner.

"We know." Coulson said as he turned one of the monitors to face his Iron visitor. "We're working on that." On the monitor was Agent Romanoff who was reporting from the field.

For the second time Tony was shocked into near silence. "Agent Romanoff." Tony started as he suddenly realized something. "How long did you know Agent Coulson was still alive?"

"I kind of always knew." Romanoff confessed.

"And you didn't think that was something worth sharing with the rest of the class?" Tony asked, deeply offended that Romanoff would keep something like this from him even after the battle for New York was over.

"I'm sorry Stark, I had my orders." Romanoff answered.

"That seems to be the company line these days." Tony replied.

"That's how things work around here." Nick Fury answered as he stumbled into the room after finally getting back to his feet. "I give orders and most of the time people follow them."

"So where's Banner?" Tony snapped back at the director.

"We don't know." Coulson answered. "But believe me, Tony, we're looking for him."

Tony paused for a moment and looked back at Agent Coulson. "I believe you." In all his dealings with Agent Coulson, the man had never lied to him. There were many occasions when he refused to answer questions, but whenever he did… Phil told the truth.

"If we get anything." Nick said as he stepped in. "We'll let you know."

"All right." Tony replied. He turned his attention back to Coulson. "I'm going to bring Pepper here to visit next time. Is that okay?"

"Of course." Fury said, finally relieved Tony was back on their side.

"Is there anything you need me to bring next time?" Tony asked Phil. "Magazine?"

"No." Phil answered.

"Scotch?"

"No,"

"Schwarma?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Coulson replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get back to work and continue looking for Dr. Banner."


End file.
